When Logic Became Insanity
by Elvin-Godess-Riona
Summary: Harry trys to commit suicide, but is saved at the last moments by the Order. But when Harry recovers, he's not the same boy that they all knew. Enter the new and improved Harry Potter! But wait! What does Remus have to do with all of this? H-G
1. To the Brink

A/N: Hello, yet again!! This idea just popped into my head the other day and I've been most obviously unsuccessful in smothering it. I'm not sure if the translation of Harry's emotions will fit correctly into words but hell, it's worth a shot. Right? Ah well, I sure hope you guys like screwed up and insane Harry, as I know his friends will. (grins evilly) Mwahahaha!!!

**OoOoO**

The moon was high in the pitch black sky and the stars were like gems sewn into cloth. Gentle beams graced the grassy lawns of number four Privet Drive, giving guidance to the four Order members who were creeping through the bushes below. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody were positioned in a tight circle as they moved as one across the lawns, keeping close watch for any signs of Death Eater activity.

Voldemort had made his presence known in the passing months since the fiasco at the Ministry, and Fudge was finally forced to pull his head out of his ass and help the Order impede Voldemort's return. Just recently there had been an attack in muggle London, and Dumbledore has reason to believe that Little Whinging would be attacked in the near future.

The mission given to the foursome of Order members was to retrieve Harry Potter, and return to Grimmauld Place without alerting his relatives or any Death Eaters that might be in the area. Easy in, Easy out. Or, at least that's what was supposed to happen.

**OoOoO**

Harry Potter was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, his back resting against the bare mattress and bed frame of the makeshift cot he was given to sleep on. The room was completely dark around him, concealing him from the madness and insanity that tried to consume him every time he closed his eyes. Harry's mind was racing as he stared, unfocused, down at his arms. Cedric, Voldemort, Sirius, Voldemort, Prophecy, Voldemort, Wormtail, hatred, Bellatrix Lestrange, loathing.

Was he going mad? Harry questioned himself for what felt like the millionth time that night, the box cutter hanging loosely in his hand. Harry could feel the warm blood dripping from his left wrist and spiraling around his fingertips. Moon beams were glowing, sending a sickly glow down onto the almost black puddle of blood that collected beneath Harry's hand. Slowly, he grinned at the morbid scene before him.

Ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry had been bottling up his depression and anger, storing it all away in a deep part of his mind that he neither cared for nor recognized. However, the Ministry episode had broken him completely and utterly. Harry felt lost inside his own mind and body since he had been manipulated by Voldemort, and the frustration with his own inability built up to the point that he just broke.

Every time reality got too much for him, Harry would fish the box cutter out from underneath the loose floorboard and cut himself open. He would let the blood spill from his arm and collect in a puddle in his hand, the pain disappearing as quickly as it came. And then he would grin again, that half insane lopsided grin that could frighten the sanest of wizards.

Tonight was different though. Harry knew, tonight was the night he wouldn't grab the towel from Hogwarts and press it against his bleeding arm. Tonight he wouldn't wrap his stinging wound in bandages he had managed to steal from the Dursely's bathroom. No, tonight he would bleed until there was no more blood left in his veins.

Cedric had died because of Harry's stupidity, Sirius had died because he had loved him, his friends were injured and almost killed because he had acted rashly. No more though, Harry thought to himself, I won't endanger them anymore. Tonight was the night to end it all. Tonight he could let the dizziness come and not be worried, tonight he would slip in unconsciousness and die with a grin on his lips. Harry's time had finally come.

Harry had to pull himself forcibly from his mental ramblings and half crazed thoughts. Switching the box cutter from his right to left hand, Harry let the cool metal rest on his scarred wrist for a single moment before raising it in one swift motion and slashing down…hard.

He hissed in pain as the sharp blade sliced through his skin, but shook the stinging sensation away as he looked down to examine his handiwork. A single angry red line lay across the pale and scarred skin of Harry's thin wrist. The laceration was bleeding profusely, and even Harry was amazed at how much blood was dripping from his arms. The dark blood fell from the fatal looking wound and splashed in rivulets down his arm and left spots on his ripped and overly large jeans.

Looking sluggishly over his shoulder, Harry spotted the letter he written earlier that night lying gently on top of his lumpy and dilapidated mattress. Forcing his limbs to work for one last time, Harry grabbed the folded parchment and laid it delicately in his lap. Grinning, Harry let his head fall back against the side of his cot, and drifted into the sweet blackened abyss, begging for unconsciousness to take him.

**OoOoO**

Number four Privet Drive was being illuminated by the large and almost fully round moon as the four Order members crept onto the front lawn. It was unnaturally cold for July, and it wasn't helped by the strong breeze that swept across the landscape every few moments, but even if it hadn't been cold and windy, Remus Lupin would still be worried.

Something was very wrong, they could all feel it, even if they refused to admit it. Tonks was abnormally silent and Moody, if it were possible, was even more paranoid then usual. Remus could smell the apprehension rolling off of them in waves and it was rather disconcerting. Only Snape seemed to have his emotions under control but then again, Remus reasoned, he was undoubtedly talented at hiding his emotions.

"Hey, Remus?" Tonks asked, sounding slightly nervous. "Do you think that Harry's ok?"

"Of course I do." Remus lied quickly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tonks was silent for a moment. "Well, he just sounded a bit…off in all of his letters that he sent." She paused in her thoughts for a moment. "Especially that last one. You know, how he was saying how much he was thankful that we were his friends and that he loved us? Well, not that I didn't appreciate it, but it didn't sound like the Harry I know. It sounded like he was saying…goodbye."

Remus immediately stiffened. "Why do think that?" He said, a little harsher then he would have liked. "He was probably feeling bad for what happened at the Ministry and grieving over Sirius. We were all a bit off after Sirius died." Remus would have continued, but his throat closed over. Thinking of Sirius was too hard just yet.

Tonks seemed to have noticed this and shut up quickly, letting the subject drop for the time being.

"Be quiet you two!" Moody hissed. "You want to bring Death Eaters down on us? Now come on, we need to get through those barriers. Snape? Dumbledore told you how to get though them right?"

Snape grunted in reply, and moved to the front of the group, feeling very disgruntled at being forced to come on the "Rescue Potter" mission. Dumbledore was most likely exaggerating the whole predicament concerning the stupid Potter boy, as always. Besides, there was no reason for him to be present. The boy hated him, and anybody with eyes could see that the feelings were mutual. So what good would it do to pay the boy a visit?

Snape muttered several Latin phrases under his breath and the wards weakened to the point that the four Order members could enter without experiencing significant amounts of pain. Well Snape and Remus were the only ones that might have been affected but all the same, the four adults crept through the house with surprising amounts of stealth, considering that Tonks was about as graceful as an elephant and Moody had a wooden leg. Casting silencing charms on the two Dursely inhabited rooms, Remus proceeded ahead of the group and tried to push the third door open.

The door did not budge. "Damn muggles." Remus cursed under his breath, but paused. That smell, what was it? He recognized it, but it had been so long…it was hard to remember. Then it clicked. Remus' eyes widened considerably. Blood. He was smelling blood.

"Shit!" Remus swore, taking the other three adults by surprise.

"What's the matter Remus?" Tonks asked him, confused.

"God damned muggles!" Remus said again, louder this time. Not bothering to answer Tonks, Remus grabbed his wand and cast a quick unlocking charm. The werewolf shoved the door aside, but met a sight that he had prayed he wouldn't see.

Harry Potter was sitting on the floor, completely covered in blood. Remus screamed, he couldn't help it. Tonks fell to the ground with her eyes bugged out and staring, Moody blanched a very sickly pale shade of whitish green, and Snape just stood in the doorway, frozen with shock.

Remus felt rooted to the spot. Harry, James' son, was lying in a puddle of his own blood. The baby boy that he had known before James and Lily were killed, the black haired green eyed child he had met at Hogwarts, the tortured soul he had seen during Harry's fifth year.

Memories were swirling around inside of Remus' head. A stag Patronus shooting out of a wand tip, an enraged looking boy in the shrieking shack, a frightened and confused boy collapsing on the train to Hogwarts when the Dementors got too close. James. James' son. Hardly 16 years old yet had seen things that no man should ever have to see, let alone a teenage boy. That last thought jerked Remus back to the present.

"Harry!" He yelled, completely panic struck. "Harry please wake up!" Remus ran over to Harry's still bleeding body and yanked out his wand. Pointing his trembling wand at Harry's wrist he said, "Infigos!"

The skin on Harry's wrists were slowly beginning to mend together and soon the cuts were non-existent. Bending his head to Harry's chest, Remus pressed his ear to where his heart might be, and listened.

It was beating. It was short, wild, and erratic, but still, Harry Potter was alive. Remus was now starting to panic again. Now what? They had no blood replenishing potion, and from the looks of it, Harry had lost a significant amount of blood. Lost, he looked to the others for any sort of direction.

"What in the bloody blazes happened to Potter?" Moody growled, but it lacked his usual paranoid vigor. He sounded drained, confused, and it did nothing to reassure the others.

"Isn't it obvious Moody?" Snape said, his usually snarling voice a mere whisper. "Potter tried to commit suicide."

"We need to go!" Tonks shrieked, completely terrified. "He's dying! We need to get him back to Grimmauld Place!"

Moody nodded, as though thankful for some sort of direction to follow. "Remus, you get Harry. Make sure you can floo with him. We cant apparate to HQ. Tonks, you help him. I'll go ahead and get everyone at HQ ready for the incoming. Pomfrey should still be there." With that, Moody swept from the room and ran as fast as his crippled body would let him to the fire place.

Remus gathered Harry in his arms, tears falling in rivulets down his face. How could this have happened? How could he have let it happen? "Tonks, help me out would you?" Remus asked, as he tried to shift Harry's dead weight.

Tonks rushed over to Remus' side and did her best to help support Harry's weight. The two quickly made their way out the door, completely forgetting their forth companion in their rush to get downstairs.

Snape still stood, completely stunned, staring at the bloody puddle that was oozing through the cracks in the wood floor. Potter, the boy who infuriated him since day one, the boy who was supposed to live a care-free and pampered life, the boy who was supposed to save them all.

Snape rubbed his temples, trying to make sense of the morbid scene. Why would Potter want to kill himself? Was it because of that fool, Black? No, that couldn't be it. The boy was made of tougher stuff than that, he knew, but what could it be then? A thought struck him suddenly. Did it have to do with this prophecy that Dumbledore kept talking about? No one but Potter and Dumbledore himself knew what the entire prophecy actually said, but it couldn't be that bad…could it?

Just as Snape was about to sweep from the room, he noticed a folded piece of parchment lying off to the side, covered in splotches of dark red blood. His curiosity piqued, he went over to it and picked it up. The front was addressed to "Whomever finds this." Frowning slightly, he pocketed it, figuring he would look at it later.

The very disturbed Potions Master hurriedly made his way down the stairs and, after doing a quick scan of the house, located the fireplace. Grabbing the small pouch of floo powder that Moody had obviously left behind, Snape threw it into the roaring fire and cried out, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" He stepped into the green flames, and let himself be sped away by the swirling emerald inferno.

**OoOoO**

A/N: Well, I hope that you understood that. I'll write more later if you promise to review. Nobody reviewed my other story In the Wilds of Hell, and you all said that you wanted another chapter. (pouts) So much for that I suppose. (sighs) Oh well. Please review!!! 


	2. Sanity's Ledge

A/N: Hello again! Well, it certainly does seem that WLBI was supremely enjoyed. I, in all honesty, didn't expect it to be so, but there you go. I want thank everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it really means to me. There was only one question amongst my reviews, so I suppose I answer it here instead of at the end.

****

whoosha: Will Harry become insane when he heals? (Grins evilly) I don't know, you tell me.

Hey, before I forget, feel free to ask me questions. I really don't mind them, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability. Even flames are welcome, but constructive criticism is always better. (Just shows how desperate I am for a review. ) Thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter!

**OoOoO**

Severus Snape stumbled out of the fireplace only to be greeted by a scene of complete and utter chaos. Molly Weasly was sobbing hysterically in an armchair that sat across from the couch on which Potter's limp body lay, and Lupin was trying to staunch the flow of blood from Potter's wrists. The charm that he had used earlier obviously worn off.

Snape could see Moody standing in a nearby corner, staring off into space. The nights events had obviously thrown him for a loop, and Severus knew first hand that it took a lot to unnerve the retired Auror. He shivered despite himself. The image of Potter's almost dead and bloody body would never truly leave him, he knew.

Tonks chose that moment to come rushing into the living room with Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey hot on her heels. Dumbledore blanched at the horrific sight before him, and Pomfrey squeaked in terror. Severus supposed that the sight of Potter's almost dead body would frighten anyone.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked, his face the color of parchment.

"Potter tried to kill himself Albus." Snape responded, making his presence known for the first time since he had tumbled out of the fireplace.

The effect of his words were truly astounding, as Dumbledore seemed to age instantaneously. Those sparkling blue eyes appeared to die, and the wrinkles in his old and worn face deepened. He looked far older then anyone had the right to look.

In the mean time Pomfrey had gone into full nurse mode. Opening her black bag with a sharp snap, she pulled out a wide array of potions and several ointments accompanied by a roll of white muggle bandages. She carefully removed the makeshift bandages from Harry's wrists and gasped in horror.

Remus, hearing Pomfrey's sudden intake of breath, looked hurriedly over her shoulder to see what the problem was. The sight was enough to make him vomit. The temporary healing charm he had used most obviously had run it's course, and had now let the wounds re-open. The lacerations were horrifyingly deep, making Remus' stomach turn over. However, when Madame Pomfrey magicked away all of the congealed blood, Remus almost fainted.

There were thin white scars littering Harry's arms accompanied by several scabs that had obviously not healed. Remus paled considerably. Harry had been hurting himself before this and, from the looks of it, had been doing it for some time. Tears fell down the werewolves pale face and dripped onto the thick green carpet, intermingling with blood that had obviously escaped from the bandages Remus had so hastily applied.

Remus watched Pomfrey work, almost fascinated by her calm face, but shaking hands. She forced some pale blue potion down Harry's throat, and then applied a wan yellow ointment to his slit wrists. Every once in a while she would smear more of the odd cream onto Harry's wounded skin as she forced him to drink a wide array of different colored potions.

Why wasn't she using magic? Remus asked himself suddenly. It would make the whole process a whole lot faster now wouldn't it? Sure, his charm had only been a temporary means of getting Harry back to Head Quarters alive, but she was a trained Healer, she could do something much more permanent.

As though sensing his unasked question, Pomfrey answered, "I can't use much magic on him. He's lost far too much blood, and is suffering from malnutrition. Any more magic then I've already used, and his body will go into overdrive." Seeing his confused face she clarified. "What I mean is, his body won't be able to handle the magic and will go into convulsions. It could give him lasting brain damage or completely fry his nervous system."

Remus couldn't cope with it anymore, he just sunk down onto the floor and let the tears fall without further restraint. His best friend's son was dying. _Dying_. There was nothing he could do this time either. He couldn't help Lily and James when Voldemort killed them, he wasn't able to stop Sirius from falling through the veil, and since he was a werewolf he wasn't allowed to adopt Harry and save him from years of imprisonment at the Dursleys. And now, he couldn't stop Harry from wanting so badly to die, that he would cut himself in order to do it.

Harry was James' legacy. The legacy of the Marauders. But he meant so much more to him then that. Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived in his eyes, he was just Harry. A confused and wide-eyed boy who had been thrown by the scruff of his neck into the second war without a backward glance. Remus Lupin know understood the complete meaning of the word helpless.

Thirty minutes passed of complete silence, and Remus knew that he had never been so anxious. Not when James, Sirius, and Peter had told him they were animagi, not when the full moon approached, not even when Lily went into labor with Harry. He could almost taste the fear and indecision rolling off of everyone in the room. Remus didn't think that he could take much more it.

Finally Pomfrey drooped in exhaustion, and let out an audible sigh of relief. Standing up, she turned to the four anxiously waiting adults and smiled _very_ weakly.

"He's stable. I was able to get the lacerations on his arms to stop bleeding, but I needed to use several blood replenishing potions afterward. I honestly don't know when he'll wake up. I didn't even think he would make it for a while there. He had just lost so much blood." She broke off and started to sob. Dumbledore moved forward to enveloped her in a comforting hug, Remus slumped against the couch with pure relief and exhaustion, Moody's scarred face seemed to soften, and even Severus appeared to be alleviated.

Suddenly there was wild thumping on the doors and everyone jumped in surprise. They could hear muffled voices from outside the living room; voices that sounded like Mr. Weasly, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny.

"What is going on Dad?!" They heard Ron yell from outside the double wooden doors.

"There is nothing to worry about Ron!" Mr. Weasly shouted back, a slightly desperate tone in his voice, as though he were trying and failing to keep order.

"Dad! We heard some one floo in. Mum went to check it out and started screaming and sobbing. There is something wrong! Seriously wrong and you know what it is!" Ginny shrieked, sounding frighteningly like her mother.

"Mr. Weasly, please." Hermoine said in a normal but tense tone. "We know that something's wrong, and are worried that one of the Order is hurt. We know that they went to pick up Harry tonight. Please, we just need to know if they got hurt!"

Mr. Weasly was obviously trying to prevent some sort of riot breaking out in the hall, but was clearly not succeeding. Finally there was silence, and then came urgent knocking on the doors.

"The children can't come in here Albus." Molly Weasly said, drying her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "They can't see him like this."

Dumbledore stared at Harry's limp and almost life-less body for several moments before coming to a decision. "No, Molly. Under normal circumstances I would not permit them to see Harry like this, however this young man has taught me that to trying to shield a person from the world will only bring that person pain. I did it to Harry last year, and I doubt that I will ever fully atone for it. Let them come in, or I fear that we will regret it."

Molly started to take on her fiercely protective mother look as she said, "No Albus! I will not let them see him like this. Let him heal for a time, then they can see him. They don't need to see him while he is still half dead!"

"Molly, keep your voice down." Dumbledore said, pointedly looking at the wooden doors. "Harry is their best friend, you and I both know that they will go to any lengths to see him. Even if it includes breaking these very doors down to do it."

Mrs. Weasly seemed to inflate ominously, bringing herself to her full height, and looking rather intimidating. As she opened her mouth to speak, Remus cut her off.

"Molly," He said, sounding rather tired. "They will find out sooner or later that Harry tried to kill himself, so keeping it from them is useless. I am sure that their reactions will be rather extreme, so we might as well let them get it out while Harry is still unconscious. Something drove him to the point that he felt the need to do this to himself. Maybe they can help him."

She glared at Remus for a moment before sighing deeply and sinking back into the chair. "Alright." She murmured softly, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

With a flick of his hand, Dumbledore unlocked the double doors and, almost immediately, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny burst into the room, Mr. Weasly right behind them. There was a moment of confused searching as they all looked for the injured person, and their eyes all landed on Harry at the same time. Silence ensued for a matter of seconds before Hermoine screamed.

Ron stumbled backward, his hands clutching at his face in complete horror. Hermoine fell to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands, the raucous weeping wracked through her body with tremendous force, leaving her completely helpless to staunch the tears. Even Mr. Weasly paled considerably as he staggered over to his wife, who was once again sobbing without restraint.

Ginny however was silent. She didn't move or speak, she didn't even cry. She just stood there, completely transfixed by the almost dead figure of Harry Potter laying on the couch. Moving closer, she kneeled down beside him and brushed several strands of unruly hair out of his eyes. Ginny let her hand wander down his pallid and rather gaunt face, tracing every curve and angle as though attempting to memorize them.

"Was it finally too much for you Harry?" She whispered softly to him. "You were too kind and willing for your own good Harry Potter, and now look at what's happened."

Ginny paused for several moments before letting hot tears drip down her face. He meant so much to her, he couldn't die. She had tried so desperately to forget him by going out with other boys, giving them her attention, but none of them were Harry. Every time she kissed Dean, she would begin to wonder what it would feel like to have Harry's lips pressed against hers. To have his strong arms wrap around her body, have his warm hands caress her shoulders and waist.

Yet, as hard as Ginny tried to stop liking him, she just…couldn't. How do you stop feeling? It was only over the summer that she had given into her wild and raging emotions, but now…what should she do now? However, she was jerked from her stupor when she saw a tear make it's way down Harry's pale face. For a wild moment she thought Harry had awoken, but realized that the tears were her own.

Wiping the tears tenderly off of his pale face, Ginny stood again and turned to see Remus looking horribly lost. She felt pity for the man who had been in a constant state of pain for the past few months. Padding over to him, she reached up and wrapped her arms around the old werewolves neck, pulling him close to her. Ginny felt him stiffen momentarily before returning the hug, each drawing energy from the others warmth.

"I believe," Dumbledore said, gently prying Madame Pomfrey from his chest. "That we could all use some hot chocolate and rest. It has been a long day for everyone, and we will all need our strength for tomorrow."

"But, Professor!" Hermoine exclaimed, jumping up from her seat on the couch and looking positively wild. "We can't leave Harry here like this! What if he wakes up and we're not here? Please, let us stay until Harry wakes up!"

Dumbledore looked down on the girl with pity. She cared a great deal for her friend, he understood, but obviously didn't understand that she wasn't what Harry needed. "I understand your concern Ms. Granger, but please listen to me when I say that your presence will account for little as long as Harry is unconscious. Wait until he is awake, which I assure you, will not be happening tonight."

Hermoine drooped in defeat, before nodding slightly.

"Good then." Dumbledore said, trying to inject some cheeriness into his voice. Let us go then, and get some well deserved sleep. Poppy, you may stay here for the night. Harry may need you, and you are the best that we have."

Madame Pomfrey blushed despite herself, and allowed herself to be led from the living room, but not before she placed several more blankets atop Harry Potter's almost lifeless form.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasly were the next two to leave, both looking completely haggard and exhausted, and were soon followed by Ron and Hermoine who, per usual, forgot that Ginny was in the room. They had been doing that a lot since they had gotten together the previous month. Mad-Eye left next, muttering something about the possibility that Harry had been put under a Dementor Curse, which left Ginny and Severus alone together in the room.

Ginny looked over at the hook nosed man she had been brought up to fear and hate. He was staring into space, as though the nights events had been to much for him to handle at one time. She could tell that he had forgotten she was in the room. The mask that he so enjoyed wearing had slipped and was replaced by something that Ginny couldn't place. Something…human.

Severus Snape, the big scary and greasy Potions Master was nothing more than a mere human. Ginny cocked her head slightly at him. So, the overgrown bat did have emotions. Hmm…what a development.

"God, I never thought this would happen again." Ginny heard the middle-aged professor say, a single hand resting on the side of his face. His eyes were far off looking and distant, it was like he was in a completely different world. The young red-head had never seen the supposed 'Bat from Hell' look so open.

"Professor?" Ginny asked, effectively jerking the professor from his reverie.

Severus Snape swung around to look at the red headed girl whom had, somehow, escaped his attention.

"Yes, Ms. Weasly?" He asked, as civilly as he thought humanly possible.

"What did you mean by that sir?" Ginny asked him, choosing each word with extreme caution and care. The man was like a freaking firecracker that could go off at any god damned moment…

Snape looked at Ginny fiercely for a moment, his deep obsidian eyes burning holes into her wild tropical blue. "Nothing Miss Weasly." The aged Potions Master said, keeping his emotional mask firmly in place. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

Looking at him for a moment longer, Ginny nodded and returned her unwavering attention back to the limp form of Harry Potter. She took several steps towards Harry before sinking down onto her knees once again. It amazed her how the boy could look so serene after almost dying.

Her hands gripped violently into fists, she couldn't lose him. Not now, not now that she was so close to understanding him. So close to loving him. Placing a gentle kiss onto his pale forehead, Ginny pushed herself to her feet with a small 'oomph!' and exited the room, praying to whatever deity was listening that she could make it to her bedroom without bursting into tears.

Back in the now silent living room, Severus Snape stood rigidly, staring down at Potters comatose figure. Damn him. The Potions Professor thought to himself bitterly. Damn him to the seventh hell, and damn Lily too for starting the whole fucking thing.

Snape sighed. God what a long day. Letting himself out of the room, he quietly made his tired and stiff way up the stairs and towards the bedroom he was to use for the night. Taking off his long black robes, Snape tossed them onto a spare chair sitting in the corner, and collapsed onto the bed. Not even bothering to change into his bed clothes, the aged Potions Master closed his weary eyes and fell into a deep slumber. Never did he spare a second thought on the slightly bloody note still in his robes pocket.

OoOoO

A/N: So……what do you think? Does it hold up to the first chapter that so many people so obviously enjoyed? Jeez, 14 reviews for one chapter…(looks dazed) How can I thank you guys? By the way, I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chappie out but you know the deal. I am forced to go to school by our society, and if I don't they come and bring me there in handcuffs. (sighs) Might I add that it is bloody hard to type with handcuffs on. Ahh well. Please review!


	3. The Sacrificial Lamb

A/N: Ahh!! Hello once again my fan ficcy readers! I must apologize profusely for my extreme inability to present you loving and wonderful reviewers with at least one chapter once a month. (sighs) I beg your forgiveness, but I suffer from a terrible disease. Yes, I must come clean with you. I suffer from…(Drum Roll) Procrastination. I am the queen of all procrastinators and hope that you will put up with me and my un-timeliness. On another note, I must get down on my knees and thank the 30 reviewers who took the time to jot down a little note for my second chapter. I am forever in your debt. In case you haven't noticed, I am _slightly_ melodramatic. I do hope you enjoy chapter number three!!

OoOoO

Dawn broke the next morning to reveal a bright and sunny beginning to the day. Gentle pink and orange rays invaded the dark room Ginny had chosen to inhabit, and fell upon the tiny red headed girl who was still enjoying the comforts of sleep. The beams of light continued it's journey across Ginny's room until it was entirely too bright for her to ignore.

Growling at sun who had so invasively awoken her, Ginny pushed the bulky bedspread towards the bottom of her large bed, and swung her legs over the side. Reveling slightly in the feel of the thick carpet between her toes, Ginny made her dazed and tired way over to the long curtains that blocked out the majority of the suns light and yanked them apart.

Much stronger beams of light flooded the once dark room and pervaded every corner in it's haste to remove the shadows. Ginny stared out of the window, glaring at the birds who dared to sing and the sun that taunted her by shining so brightly. How dare they, Ginny thought to herself. How dare the day even contemplate this sickening cheerfulness when Harry might not even be alive?

Ginny suddenly snapped to attention.

Harry.

She bolted from her room and sprinted down the stairs as fast as her short legs would carry her. She dashed through hallway after hallway, making her chaotic way towards the room that still held the hopefully alive Harry. The only thought on Ginny's mind as she threw back the double doors was Harry and the thought of him slipping away into the dark realm of night.

Her intense, sweeping gaze met with Madame Pomfrey's rather accosted looking one. "Miss Weasly!" The old nurse said, brushing her hands on her skirt as she stood. "What are you thinking, running in here like a madwoman this early in the morning?"

Ginny looked contrite in spite of herself. "Sorry Madame Pomfrey." The red headed girl said, breathless. "I was just worried about Harry. Is he alright?"

The weary nurses face softened considerably. "Yes dear. He is still with us. His magical reserves are quite low…unnaturally so, but Mr. Potter has always seemed to have the ability to defy the impossibilities of our mortal lives. My main concern last night was his surviving the night. Now that he has done so, I do believe that he will be awakening. When however, I am not certain." Madame Pomfrey pinned Ginny with her gaze for several moments before appearing to have come to a decision. "Ms. Weasly, I need to go and report to the Headmaster. Do you think that you could stay with Mr. Potter for a moment while I am gone?"

Ginny looked surprised, the elderly matron never let anyone else help look after her patients once they were in her care. This must be a record of some kind.

"Of course Madame Pomfrey. I'll stay here as long as you need me."

The nurse smiled good naturedly at her. "Thank you dear, I will be back soon so don't fret." With that, the elderly school nurse exited the dreary living room, and shut the doors tightly behind her.

Ginny looked over at the still boy laying down on the slightly dusty velvet couch. Closing her eyes, she could still hear Harry's strong voice in the Chamber of Secrets, telling her that everything was alright. She could still see the pain in his eyes when he emerged from the maze at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, could still feel those emerald green eyes burn with anger, hatred, and exquisite agony.

Ginny brushed the obsidian locks back from Harry's forehead, wishing that it was possible to make some of his pain go away. She knew how much he hated pity, but she couldn't help it. This poor boy, this poor tormented boy had been so manipulated, mentally violated, and defiled that it appalled her.

Damn every higher power for letting this happen. She thought to herself, willing her angry tears away. How could anyone have let this happen? How could _she_ have let this happen? Ginny would have contemplated her own guilt in far more detail had she the chance. At that very moment a surprised and horrified scream drifted through the double doors from the kitchen.

Ginny's gaze snapped to attention immediately. That was her mother's voice, she'd heard her mother scream and yell enough at her brothers to know what she sounded like. Ginny sprinted from the room, not even daring to breath until she skidded to a halt inside the kitchen.

"W-what happened?" Ginny said between gasps of air. Her mother had apparently fallen back into her seat from a huge shock as she clutched a somewhat blood stained note in her hands, her father standing next to her, rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. Professor Snape was standing in a nearby corner, his face as impenetrable as ever, and Professor Dumbledore was sitting to her mother's left, his old wrinkled hands rubbing little circles against his temples.

"What happened?" Ginny repeated, louder this time. She hated being ignored because of her young age. Honestly they all seemed to be doing it anymore. Ron, Hermoine, everyone in the order, and it was beginning to wear on her. She was tired of being left in the dark, and she'd be damned if she didn't get answers now.

It was professor Snape who looked at her when she spoke. Those onyx eyes seemed to infiltrate her mental defenses and examine her very soul. She stood straighter and stared fiercely back into his penetrating gaze, excepting his challenge and returning it. She saw the potions master nod slightly, almost to himself, before sweeping over to her mother and plucking the note from her grasp.

He glided over towards Ginny, and handed her the slightly crumpled note that was covered with dried blood. Ginny held the note with trembling fingertips, and felt all the breath go out of her when she realized what this must be. Harry's suicide note. Harry's final words to them.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked at the aging Potions Master. "She's only a child, she can't read that!"

"I must say that I agree Severus." Dumbledore said, his eyes opening for the first time since Ginny had entered the room. "We don't want to distress Ms. Weasly anymore then I'm sure she already is."

Severus Snape stared back at them all, his cold black eyes scanning for weakness. "In case you have all temporarily forgotten, Ms. Weasly was the only one of us here who was actually mentioned in Potter's letter. It seems as though he wanted the girl to read it, otherwise why say anything to her?" The patronizing undertone was not lost on his audience, and Ginny could have sworn that she saw her mother's eyes flash dangerously.

"Even so, she is only a child Severus!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, her face red with anger at this point. "And she is my child, so I forbid her from reading that letter!"

By this time the rest of the houses inhabitants had made their way towards the source of the noise. Ron, Hermoine, Fred, George and even Remus had managed to squeeze themselves in to the kitchen. Moments later Madame Pomfrey came thundering towards the source of the noise that was so near her patients room. She was silenced immediately however by the fierce intensity on Mrs. Weasly's face. Not even she dared to invoke the wrath of Mrs. Weasly.

"Mum?" Ron ventured cautiously. "What's going on mum?"

Before Mrs. Weasly could respond to her sons inquiry however, Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands.

"It's a note from Harry." She said, a little louder than was entirely necessary, making sure that everyone in the room could hear her. "A suicide note I believe."

These words had the desired effects. Remus went very pale and had to lean against the doorframe to prevent himself from falling. Hermoine gasped and her eyes went very wide, she reached over and clung to the rigid form of her boyfriend who's mouth was hanging open in shock.

Ginny saw the twins face's become very somber and they let their eyes drift towards the floor, while Madame Pomfrey just stared in disbelief.

"What does it say?" said the now hoarse voice of Remus Lupin. His eyes were empty and staring, they flickered from Dumbledore, to Ginny, to the note in her hand, and then finally to the enraged looking Mrs. Weasly. "I don't understand. What does all of the shouting have o do with Harry's letter?" Ginny could almost see the pieces falling into place behind the mans eyes, but it was obvious that he didn't quite have it yet.

Severus Snape cut in at this time, deciding to have a little fun of his own. "Well, you see Lupin, Potter's letter included Ms. Weasly here, and you too come to think of it but that's beside the point. Ms. Weasly wanted to read the letters contents but _Molly_," He spat the name out like a curse. "has decided that the contents of this letter are far to _distressing_ for her daughter to handle." Snape said all of this in his usual silky tones, only the slightest undertone of malice lining his statement.

Ginny saw Remus pale further, but this time in anger. "Molly, what is the matter with you? Who else does the letter mention, hmmm…? And Dumbledore, did you even plan on telling me about this letter? Or were you going to just sweep it away under the rug?" Remus was really on a roll now, throwing a barrage of questions lined with subtle insults directed at both Mrs. Weasly and Dumbledore. The only difference between the two adults being that Dumbledore was calmly excepting the cleverly hidden insults while Molly was screaming rather nasty things in return.

The others had now joined the argument, filling the kitchen with noise and confusion. The only other person aside from Ginny who remained outside of the chaotic argument was Professor Snape. Ginny caught the Potion Master's eye and a flash of understanding passed between them. Sidestepping the mob of angry Order members, she crept out the door and burst into a mad dash once she reached the stairs.

Bolting into her room, Ginny slammed her door shut and switched the lock into place. Knowing that the muggle lock wouldn't last against an unlocking charm, Ginny grabbed the special made lock that Bill had gotten for her in Egypt, and snapped it onto the doorknob.

Bill had gotten the locking mechanism for her when she was a small child and was crying because Fred and George had stolen her doll. However Ginny never really had a chance to use it before because her mother had strictly forbidden it. Now however, it would serve it's purpose just fine.

Satisfied that the door was sufficiently locked, Ginny settled down on her soft, plush comforter, and held the letter in shaking hands.

'Harry's final words.' Ginny though. 'Or at least, what he intended them to be.' She stared at the letter, letting her delicate fingertips trace over the lettering of the address and the brown stains of Harry's own blood. Swallowing hard, Ginny unfolded the slightly stiff parchment and flattened it tenderly against her thigh.

It took Ginny several moments before she could calm herself enough to open her eyes and stop the compulsive shaking of her hands. Letting her eyes rest upon the opening sentence of Harry's letter, she read:

Dear Whomever happens to find the letter,

Well, I am truly sorry for whomever happened to find this archive of my musings. You have quite a lot to read, and none of it is really all that important. But, now that you have seen a letter beside my presumably dead body covered in blood, I doubt that you could put this note down if you wanted too.

I suppose that I should start off with the clichéd reasons as to why I have decided I would be better off dead. Let's start with Sirius and make our way up the chart shall we?

While Sirius was my Godfather and one of the last remaining links to my parents, I would not have killed myself over his death. Sirius' dying brought me great pain and distress, but I wouldn't have wasted my life on some one who was already dead. I had to focus on the living, and place my efforts into a cause worthy of my "position".

I am going to safely assume that an Order member is reading this letter, and I will also predict that Dumbledore has not yet informed you of the Prophecy. It is to this that I refer when I say "position".

In a nutshell, my life and destiny have been previously planned by some higher power and they decided to tell the one and only Albus Dumbledore of my precarious situation, through a loony old fraud of a bat. Now, it is far too dangerous for me to write the prophecy word for word in this note, for fear that my assumptions are wrong and this is actually a Death Eater. However, the synopsis is that it's either me or him.

Yes, rather a shock to the system isn't it? Well, have a little fun and imagine how I reacted. In short I went ballistic and destroyed nearly half of Dumbledore's office which, by the way, I am still not really sorry for. But anyway, I'm going off track.

Because of this prophecy, I am not allowed to die. It simply isn't allowed unless I am taking him down with me, so you'll be wondering why the attempted suicide.

Well seeing as I am human I can feel pain, contrary to popular belief. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order seemed to have forgotten that in between my boughs of dueling with the Snake faced bastard himself, I was still a teenage boy. A teenage boy who craved love and affection, a boy who felt so lost in the awe inspiring vastness of his own magic, a boy who still had a small piece of naivety left in him as to believe that human beings were inherently good.

When I first received the lightning bolt scar on my forehead I became Dumbledore's pawn. I was sent to live with the Dursely's to make sure I had no previous bearing on the Wizarding world. He wanted to make sure that the first time I heard about the four houses at Hogwarts it would be from a biased source.

Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley when I was 11 and there I learned that Slytherins were all evil. I learned that Voldemort, the man who killed my parents, was sorted into Slytherin. Why would I wish to be in a house of that sort? Well, Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief I'm sure when the hat proclaimed me Gryffindor. That made me much easier to manipulate, much easier to mold to his liking.

I was taught that the world was black and white, no shades of gray existed in between. The Dark Arts were evil and wrong, while light magic was good and pure. And I believed it. I swallowed that nonsense for many years, never questioning it's truth.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament changed me though. That was the one thing that Dumbledore never meant to happen, and without him even knowing, it screwed up his plans indefinitely. It seemed to me that there actually was a world full of different shades of gray, mixed in with the black and white. But now what was I to do? I was in unknown territory without a map or guide and there was no way out.

So, I studied and searched until I found the answers I was looking for. I found that the opinions of which I had been brought up were mind numbingly narrow. There was a whole other world that I didn't even know about, and now I had the knowledge to explore it.

I hid my newly acquired knowledge from the prying eyes of my professors and friends, knowing that they would think me dark. But honestly, I consider myself to be a lovely shade of gray. Not good, not bad, just somewhere in between.

Now if you don't mind anonymous person, I would like to write to two other people before I end my already obtuse letter. The two people are Remus Lupin, and Ginny Weasly, if you could do me the favor of finding them, I would be most obliged.

Dear Remus,

I do hope that you are holding up alright Remus. I know that Sirius' death hit you harder then it hit me, and for that I pity you. No one deserves to lose some one they love, and I know that you both loved each other with a ferocious intensity. In a brotherly sort of way, of course. I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that you don't swing that way.

I also wanted to say thank you Remus. Back in the Department of Mysteries you held me back when Sirius fell through the veil. You held me tight to you as I struggled and fought to go after him and for that I can never that you enough. You over rode your own desire to go after your mate, and prevented me from doing the same. You, Remus Lupin, truly are one of the best friends a person could ever ask for.

Now Remus, I want to say so much but have so little time. The only thing that I could possibly write in this short period of time is that I get this feeling that we are in this mess together. Something is keeping us together, and I don't really know what it is. I promise that once I wake up we will have a long discussion, but for now I must write to Ginny. My time is short and I still have much to write. Thank you again Remus.

Dear Ginny,

Well, I'm not even sure how I can start this part of my letter. We've never been close Ginny, I know that, but I still felt the need to write to you. I still don't understand why, but that is aside from the point. What ever reasoning my more-then-slightly-insane mind possesses, we are obviously not privy to it.

I'm not sure if you remember, but during Christmas break, after the attack on your dad, you, me, Ron, and Hermoine were up in my room and I was extremely rude to you. I fell into the same trap that every other member of your family and the Order seem to fall into. I treated you like a child, when in reality you have seen the same evil I have. You are the only one who could come close to unerstanding, and yet I cast you aside and ignored you. I couldn't have been more of a fool.

When I wake up from my presumed coma, I hope that we can talk Ginny. But I should probably explain further shouldn't I? I have absolutely no intention of dying. As I said before, I can't die. It's simply not allowed. I promise to explain my reasons once I wake up.

I realize that if you read the whole of my letter, it will make little sense to you. Most parts are contradictory, redundant, and all around useless to those without the proper context. I apologize in advance for wasting your time with my babble, but it had to be said, just in case things take a wrong turn and I don't make it out of this alive. You see, I've been planning this for a while, I just never had the time necessary to exact it without being interrupted.

I suppose that before I end this letter, I could explain a few things to you. You see Hermoine sent me a book over the summer, to 'try and take my mind off things' I believe her words were. Anyway I really had nothing to do for large portions of the day, so I decided to give the book a look through. It was far more interesting then I originally gave it credit for.

The book talked about magic in it's entirety, several parts focusing on how magic can sometimes be blocked. I found this part t be more captivating then the others for some reason, and read it over thoroughly. The book said that in order to test for a magical block, the person would have to go into deep meditation. I figured that I didn't have a magic block, but that the meditation would do me good. I needed to relax after the affair in the Department of Mysteries.

After numerous, frustrating attempts, I managed to submerge my self-conscious in a deep meditative trance. It was such bliss Ginny. Like nothing I've ever felt before. I promise that I'll teach you should I survive my experience at death's door. Anyway, I'm off track again.

Well, once I was in my trance, I noticed that something was amiss. Something was most definitely wrong with my magic. Or at least, what I will assume was my magic. There was something that felt like a brick wall in my way. It was an invisible force that acted like a force field and kept me out. I couldn't figure what it was for the life of me.

I came out of my trance and looked through my book. It turns out that there was a block on my magic. I rather powerful one at that. From what the book said, the stronger the block felt, the more magical energy it was trying to surpress. So somebody was obviously trying to surpress enormous amounts of my magic. Now, I don't know about you, but some one trying to control my magical ability pisses the hell out of me.

So, several broken objects later, I looked back over my book to see how I could remove this block. I was most displeased with what I found. It said that the stronger the block was, the more drastic of an action would need to be taken. I looked through several examples, but none of them were even nearing the powerful resistance that this block inside of me put up.

I wrote to the author and asked him, under and alias of course, what I could do considering the strength of this block. His answer was not the hopeful letter I was half expecting.

The author told me that a block of the power and magnitude I had described had not been created yet therefore, he could not give me a definitive answer. However he told me that, hypothetically, I would need to send my body such a shock that it would rock the very center of my magical core. The shock would loosen the block and therefore let my body destroy it.

I hence made the connection that sending my body to the brink of death and back would surfice as a substantial shock. I knew that I was taking a huge risk, but it had to be done. I can't defeat Voldemort if part of me is forever blocked off. I hope that you understand, or at least try and come to grips with it. Please try and explain to the Order why I have done this, I honestly don't think that they will understand on their own.

I thank you again Ginny. You have been nothing but kind to me, and I can never thank you enough. I promise to try my hardest to come back and see you again, even if it is only for a moment or two.

Until we meet again,

Harry

Ginny set the letter down, a myriad of emotions running across her mind. Deciding to settle on her more distraught and painful emotions, Ginny buried her face in her hands and cried.

She cried harder then she ever thought possible. She wept so hard and so long that she never noticed her family and several Order members shoving their way into her room. She never noticed her father pull out his wand and mutter several choice words. The only thing she noticed, was that her tears were falling atop the blood stains on Harry's letter and slowly washing them away. She slipped into the darkness and let the image of her tears washing away Harry's pain, forever be etched in her memory.

OoOoO

A/N: So…what do you guys think? I am dreadfully sorry that I took such a gross amount of time to finish this chapter. I really didn't mean for it to take _that _long, but jeez…time catches up with you. A day turned to a week and a week turned to a month, and then Father time had just gone completely out of control. Well, I hope that I kinda made up for it with the extra long chapter. I revamped it so that it would include the letter. Originally this chappie didn't contain the letter, but I figured that you guys would kill me if I didn't. Well, review if you would, and do enjoy it. That is why I write. I keep producing chapters in order to keep people happy, and I hope that I am succeeding. Well, I wasted enough of your time. Good Bye!


	4. If I Die Before I Wake

A/N: (Looks Dazed) Wow. I didn't know that I could get that many reviews for one chapter. I mean, sweet God, 37 reviews for one chapter? (sits down in shock) I never figured that you guys would like it this much when I started. (clears throat) Anyway, I am dreadfully sorry that it takes me so long to update, but you guys must know the drill by now. I pretty much update once a month because I am a lazy ass. Now, there are several issues that must be resolved to all of you fine reviewers. Not all of them are for chapter 3, but I forgot to do it last chapter so bear with me please.

****

Issues/reviewers:

1. Perhaps you have not noticed, but this is a Harry/Ginny fic. It says so in the summary. Just figured I'd let you know.

2. Severus Snape and Remus Lupin will be playing MAJOR parts in this story. It will NOT be slash. I am a personal lover of slash fics, but am hopeless at writing them, so I won't. If your looking for a good slashy fic, go to my favorites. I have a bunch there.

3. Since you guys appear to like the twisting and turning of my fic so far, I will endeavor to continue. You guys are never going to guess what happens next!

4. There will be some Dumbledore bashing in this fic. Sorry, but there is just no avoiding it. He acted like an arse in the fifth book and it makes my blood boil that he tried to protect Harry from something that he couldn't be protected from.

5. **maniac from hell:** Umm….I thank you for your review, but the description you gave me was completely different from my story. It had nothing to do with it at all. Perhaps you could write your own story like that, and I would check it out. Thanks for the review.

6. **Laura:** (grins sheepishly) Thanks for the spell check hun. Unfortunately I am horrendous at spelling and anything my spell check doesn't pick up, isn't fixed.

7. **DementorChic:** Hah! You got it love! I am sooooo proud that you picked up on that! I honestly wasn't sure if anyone would pickup on my little detail, but hey, 20 house points to you. You guessed correctly. Those other attempts were simply screw ups. I realize that it makes no sense now, but hopefully by the end of this chapter, it will. Thanks for the review!

Alright, that's far too much from me. Lets continue on with the story!

OoOoO

It was so dark. Nothing like Harry had ever seen before. The blackness was like a moist velvet blanket that had been draped over his face and was covering his nose and mouth, making it impossible for him to breathe. Harry tried to fight the darkness that covered him, but his attempts were in vain. The blackness around him just kept increasing in its weight and size, growing and growing to unimaginable proportions, smothering him and making his lungs scream for air.

Harry scratched and clawed at his silent attacker, even though his limbs felt like lead. His muscles burned with the intensity of his exertion and his bones creaked and turned to gelatin, threatening to collapse underneath him. Harry's heart beat faster and his blood pumped harder until he was sure that his body would explode from the pain and exhaustion that threatened him.

Seeing a pin prick of light Harry threw himself towards it, pressing his body further and further into the abyss, not knowing if he would ever again come free. The small circle of light grew and grew until it had morphed into a window sized opening. Using every last bit of energy he had, Harry catapulted himself through the window of light.

With that, Harry awoke from his self induced coma, coughing violently.

OoOoO

Remus Lupin was sitting quietly in the living room, his long fingered hands holding onto Harry's, rubbing soothing circles into the boy's skin with his thumb. He had been sitting that way for quite some time, never moving, hardly breathing for fear that he would push Harry further away from him. All he had done for the past five days since Harry had arrived was sit with the unconscious boy, and stare at his pale and unmoving face as he held his hand.

Yet, even as he sat with Harry, all he could think about was the all consuming rage that bubbled just below the surface, preparing itself to boil over and explode. The wolf in him was spoiling for a fight and, for once, Remus was in complete agreement with his canine counterpart. All he wanted to do right now was floo to Hogwarts and tear out Dumbledore's throat.

How dare he? How dare that man even consider keeping something of this great a magnitude from him. It was a galling thought that perhaps the Headmaster simply didn't trust him anymore, so Remus pushed it from his head and into the deeper recesses of his darkened mind.

He had argued and yelled for a good time after Ginny Weasley had made her clever escape from the kitchen. He personally wanted to read the letter himself, but realized that if he pointed out her disappearance, she would never be permitted to read her portion. That damnable, overprotective mother of hers would have the letter out of her hands before she could even put up a decent protest. So he covered for her and made his own irritation more loudly known, pinning most of his anger at the Headmaster himself.

With his anger at the forefront of his mind, Remus remembered the scene in which they had found Ginny Weasly after she had presumably read the letter. He had been part of the party who had run up to the redheaded girl's room, and had been there when Dumbledore had removed the lock the girl had cunningly put into place. Remus had seen the fiery teen weeping on her bed as though the entire world would collapse around her, and he saw Arthur Weasly cast a memory charm on his daughter and take the blood covered note from her grasp.

Remus felt nothing but the deepest sympathy for the girl who had so obviously endeared herself to Harry once again. He knew that there was no reason why she shouldn't be able to read Harry's last words to her except her Mother's own protective nature, but he also knew that there was nothing that he could do about it.

As much as he wanted to help the youngest Weasley child, he knew that doing so would endanger his position in the Order of the Phoenix. Remus had been given strict orders from Dumbledore not to fill Ginny in once she had awoken, and he hadn't. No one had. Every single member in the household had let the young girl have her memories removed and filled in with false ones.

Then there was also the topic of Severus Snape. He had been acting very oddly of late as well. Remus figured out how Ginny had gotten hold of the letter, and marveled at the way the Potions Master had attempted to help the girl in his own rather twisted way. He couldn't understand for the life of him, but it appeared as though the resident greasy, 'Bat from Hell' actually cared about the fiery redhead. Even if he didn't know it himself yet.

The middle aged werewolf grinned to himself at the thought of Severus Snape actually caring for someone of his own free will. Shaking his head slightly, Remus looked back to Harry.

Remus couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Harry that endeared him to people. Especially the old werewolf himself. Remus could feel something lingering in the recesses of his mind that spoke quite clearly of Harry. It cried out at him to protect him, to love him, to hide him from pain. It reminded him of how Moony would sometimes react when James, Sirius, or Lily got into trouble. Whenever they were in any sort of physical danger, Moony reared his furry head and fought against Remus' desire to remain in control.

Sighing deeply, Remus pushed the headache invoking thoughts away from him and concentrated solely on the pallid boy that was laying on the couch. He memorized the gentle curve of his ears and the sharper angles of his cheek and chin bones. He committed to memory the boy's nose that was identical to that of Lily's, and the way his ebony bangs fell into his face reminded Remus completely of James.

Remus turned his attention towards Harry's thin chest and watched the way it rose up and down in the rhythmic pattern he had grown so accustomed to. He watched the rise and fall of the gaunt boy's torso for a few minutes longer before the sequence of breath was interrupted. Remus was thrown back in shock as Harry's eyes flew wide open as if in panic and he started coughing and choking violently.

"Pomfrey!" Remus yelled, his mellow tenor voice echoing off of the ancient walls and hallways.

At first there was no sound, simply the remnants of Remus' voice lingering in the dank hallways and empty rooms. Then, as if on cue, a great stampede of feet pounded down the hallway until the group of running Order Members flooded into the living room, panting and gasping for breath. Madame Pomfrey was the first to recover and take in the situation.

"What has happened to the boy Remus?" The aged nurse asked, trying in vain to restrain the boys convulsing figure.

"I don't know, he just started coughing. I didn't know what to do about it." Remus said, feeling terror stretch and tighten across his chest.

Pomfrey didn't even reply. She completely ignore the mosh pit of people that encircled herself and her charge, and summoned the black medi-witch bag that held all of her potions and cures. The black bag came zooming into the room, knocking several people over in the process, and fell at its owners feet.

Pulling the bag open, Madame Pomfrey pulled out a single glass vial that was hardly the size of her little finger. Wrenching the still coughing boys mouth open, she uncorked the glass vial and poured the contents down his throat.

Abruptly, all movement ceased. Harry Potter's convulsing body lay still and motionless, an almost grateful look on his face. His eyes, however, were still glazed over with that same fear and trepidation, as though there were something hunting him, but he couldn't see it.

"What did you give him?" Hermoine Granger asked, that ever inquisitive look on her face.

"It was a strong sedative, Ms. Granger." Snape answered, his dark obsidian eyes darting from Pomfrey to Dumbledore and then back to Harry's frail form. "It is normally used on patients who are in extreme amounts of pain, or in an unsafe state of mind."

Remus started at that. Sure Harry had been coughing like some one who had been underwater for too long, but that didn't mean that he was experiencing extreme boughts of pain.

However, before the aged werewolf could ask, Dumbledore cut in. "Well, thank you Madame Pomfrey. Now, will you be able to tell us when young Harry will awaken?"

The nurse looked hopeful as she answered, "Well, technically he is awake. However, once the sedative wears off he will awaken completely to us. The only problem then being that this particular potion takes different amounts of time to do it's work for different people. So, quite honestly, I don't know when Mr. Potter will wake up."

The group looked disheartened by this, but Ginny chose that moment to pipe up, "Well then, if we don't know when he'll wake up I'm going to stay with him until he does." Then, with an air that befitted that of a queen, she glided over to the armchair and sat daintily upon it.

"Now Ginny dear," Mr. Weasly began, as though speaking to a small child. "We don't know if Harry will wake up in a matter oh hours or weeks. You can't possibly stay here until he does."

The man's arms were outstretched, as though to help bring his daughter back over to him. His gaze however held no such pretenses. His blue eyes were commanding and fierce, telling his daughter that if she didn't come him right then and there, she would be sorry.

However, Remus was amazed to see the female red head stare right back into her fathers commanding gaze and say, "Watch me." And, with that, she leaned back into the velvet chair and made herself comfortable.

The Weasly patriarch looked stunned to say the least. All manner of comforting fatherly presence had evaporated as he snarled at his daughter, "Ginny Weasly you will-" But he was suddenly cut off by Severus Snape himself.

"What's the matter Weasly?" He said, staring at Arthur Weasly with a look of disgust and sadistic amusement on his sallow face. "Lost control over your family have you? Afraid of leaving the girl with an unconscious boy? My, my, we have grown paranoid haven't we?"

"Severus, that is enough." Dumbledore said, seeing the look of murder flash across Arthur Weasley's face. "Arthur, I don't see the harm in letting Ginny stay here with Harry. If he doesn't wake up by dinner time tonight, then she will leave. Until then, I believe that Remus would be more then happy to stay here with her?" The last part was a question, directed towards Remus himself.

"Of course." He said, wanting nothing more then for the others to leave them in peace. "Ginny can stay with me until dinner. I wouldn't mind the company."

Indecision flashed across both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's faces, before Dumbledore smiled jovially and said, "Well, now that's settled, why don't we all go upstairs and have some breakfast. I've heard, Molly that you make a positively scrumptious porridge."

Molly Weasley's mind was immediately off of her daughter and Remus, and her face was flushing happily with the praise. With that, Dumbledore had the two Weasley parents ushered out of the living room and towards the kitchen, leaving the other Weasley's, Snape, Hermoine and Tonks in their wake.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey said, the commanding air coming back into her voice and posture. "What are you all still doing here? I won't have you bothering my patient. Out with the lot of you."

The aged nurse hurried the others from the dank room, but not before Tonks could give Remus a weak smile and a wink. Suddenly Remus and Ginny were alone in the room with Harry.

Closing the door securely behind them, Remus turned to find Ginny was back on the floor beside Harry, holding his hand and brushing the messy locks off of his face in the same pattern he himself had been occupying not 10 minutes ago. Remus watched Ginny in fascination for a few moments, watching the way her fingers carded through Harry's hair, and the way her eyes never left the boy's pallid face.

A small grin crossed the old werewolf's face. It looked as though Harry had his number one fan back again.

"Ginny," Remus began, but immediately realized that he had nothing to say. "How are you doing?" He finished lamely, seeing the idiocy of his own question.

Ginny however, wasn't fazed by his remark and simply smiled at him and said, "Fine, thanks Remus."

The two sat in companionable silence for a long while, before a question bubbled forth in Remus' brain. "Ginny? Why haven't either Ron or Hermoine been by to see Harry yet?" It was true, neither of the boy's friends had been by to see him at all. Remus would have known if they had come, seeing as he spent all day and night with him.

The red head snorted in disgust. "Most likely their too busy sucking each others faces off to worry about Harry." Her mouth curled into a sardonic sneer. "The damn idiots have been all over each other since they got together. They didn't even bother to tell Harry. Hermoine said that they didn't want to make him _upset_. They were afraid that he'd blow his top like last year. Honestly," But Ginny was hardly done yet, no she had about a month and a half of built up anger she needed to purge herself of.

"They think that I can't see through them. They don't want to tell Harry because they are selfish. They intended on keeping their _relationship_ hidden from him for only Merlin knows how long. They dare to call themselves his friends. And Mum has been eating it up, oohing and aahing over them and giving them all the private time together that they need. If Hermoine's not careful, she'll end up like my mum before she knows it. Young, ambitious, and knocked up."

By the time Ginny had finished her rant, she was on her feet and pacing, throwing her hands up into the air to punctuate her points along the way. She stood panting, her face red with anger, before she slumped into the velvet arm chair with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said, burying her face into her hands. "I shouldn't bother you with this, but it just gets to be too much sometimes."

Remus was stunned to say the least. He had never known how left out and alone Ginny felt, how angry and sad she was beneath her good natured mask. She reminded him of himself when he was a teenager. Lost, angry, and more often then not forgotten. A deep sadness welled up within his chest as he saw a lone tear make it's way down the red heads cheek.

Standing up, Remus went over to the girl and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against his chest. "Oh Ginny," He said, feeling hot tears drip down his neck and dampen his ragged shirt. "It's alright, everything will be alright."

"How do you know Remus?' She asked, her voice muffled by the fact that she had her face buried into the crook of his neck. "How can you know that for sure?"

Pulling Ginny's small figure away from his chest, he looked down into her bloodshot blue eyes and said, "I don't. But I'll be sure to help you out along the way."

A small, weak smile curved the corner of Ginny's lips, making Remus feel immeasurably better. "Thanks Remus." She sniffled, rubbing the tears from her eyes with her hands. "I feel so much better now."

Smiling kindly down at her, Remus gently guided her over towards the couch and sat her down. "Now," He began, holding one of her delicate hands in his. "Why don't you tell me what else is bothering you."

The two spent hours together, never ceasing in there talk which, surprisingly, turned out to be therapeutic for both parties.

Remus marveled at the shear amount that Ginny could withhold and not burst. The girl told him of how left out she felt when Ron and Hermoine forgot she was in the room, and of the rage that bubbled within her when her parents treated her as though she were still a small child. Ginny poured out her soul to him, telling him about her anger, depression, happiness, and grief, with some prodding from Remus to get her talking.

She was slightly embarrassed when a house elf came down with two trays in hand, realizing that she had been talking for close to 3 and a half hours. After many reassurances and several prodding questions, Ginny had resumed talking, spilling out her soul to Remus, who only had to show the smallest amount of kindness and attentiveness to get her to do so.

Remus himself was amazed at the sheer amount of loneliness this girl possessed. Listening assiduously, Remus was regaled with stories from her first year all the way to the present. How people avoided her because of her involvement with the whole Chamber of Secrets affair, how her family treated her like a nuisance or a child, how tired she felt of people ignoring her opinions and ideas because of how young she was. Ginny let her troubles fall from her soul and into Remus' waiting ears, silently begging him to help her.

It was close to six O'clock when Ginny could talk no longer. She sat across from Remus, looking relieved and completely purged. "Do you feel better now Ginny?" Remus asked her, a small grin forming on his lips.

The small girl nodded almost imperceptibly, a similar smile curving her mouth. "Yes actually. You know, no one has ever listened to me like that Remus. They normally tell me that everything will be alright and that I should keep my chin up or something equally as stupid. No one has really ever _listened_."

Remus felt his heart clench. He knew that feeling all too well. "Well, I will always listen to you Ginny." The werewolf rested a hand on her delicate shoulder. "Never doubt that I will listen to you."

The red headed girl's smile grew wider as she hugged Remus once again, reveling in the feeling of some one comforting her. Her own mother and father had been too busy of late to pay her much mind, but Remus was different. When other people ignored her or passed her off as a child, he listened. There might had well had been no one else in the world while he listened to her. Remus' amber eyes never left her face, and on occasion he would pull her into a hug or place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Remus himself was enjoying Ginny's company as much as she, his. Most people refrained from being in close proximity with a werewolf, for fear he would suddenly lose his mind and attack them like the bloodthirsty animal he turned into on the full moon. He was even more surprised by her willingness to hug him or have any physical contact with him. Again, the occupational hazard of being a werewolf. Her presence and company was rather like that of fresh air after spending too much time indoors.

"They'll be looking for you soon." Remus commented lightly, taking a look at his watch.

Ginny rolled her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed. "Honestly, it's as though they don't want me anywhere near him." Then Ginny paused, her brow wrinkling in concentration. "Actually, Remus? I think that something has happened."

Remus looked up at her, imploring amber eyes calm and waiting.

Ginny flushed slightly before beginning. It sounded so stupid to her own ears that she couldn't help but think that it would sound equally as idiotic to her newest confidant as well. "Well…it's odd really. I think that it was a week or so ago. Something close to that. Anyway, I remember waking up that morning and going downstairs to see Harry. I think that I heard some one yell and I went to go see who it was, but then…" Ginny looked confused. "Then there's nothing. I just don't remember what happened. I recall Dumbledore and my parents being in my room, and they were telling me that I had fallen down the stairs and hit my head, but Professor Snape was there too."

The small girl looked up at him, bewilderment coloring her eyes. "Why would Professor Snape be there? No matter how oddly he has been acting towards me lately, that still doesn't explain why he would be in my room if I had hit my head. And Madame Pomfrey wasn't there either. Wouldn't she have been there if I had been injured?"

Remus had to hand it to her, the girl was clever. Too clever for her own good quite honestly, but Remus had to smile inwardly. She reminded him of Lily. This, however, was not the time to be thinking of Lily. He had another problem at hand, and that was the fiery girl sitting in front of him, imploring him to sort out her muddled mind. Remus weighed his chances.

If he lied to her now, she most likely wouldn't trust him again, and the girl needed some one to talk to. However, if he did tell her the truth, Dumbledore would undoubtedly find out and he would be expelled from the Order of the Phoenix. Remus was spared answering though, as a sleep slurred voice mumbled from the other side of the room.

"Would some one turn off the bloody sun? I can hardly see."

**OoOoO**

****

A/N: Well, I am dreadfully sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I made the chapter extra long just for all of my faithful reviewers who has stuck by me even though I am the most unpunctual person in the entire world. Well, what will happen to Harry next? Will Ginny find out that she has had her memory altered? What chaos will ensue once Harry is in full hormonal swing? Stick around and find out!


	5. Just a State of Mind

A/N: Oh my dear sweet and merciful God! I have never been so thrilled by reviews. You all seem to appreciate the twisting and turning, and can't seem to wait for the moment of truth when Harry enters the fray. To be quite honest with you, I can't wait either! I am so excited that I am writing my chapter far earlier then is usual for me. Anything to keep my reviewers happy. Now, some individual comments.

**QUESTION:** I must ask. Does anyone really want me to continue with my story "In the Wilds of Hell"? Please just take a quick look at it and tell me if you think I should or not. Let me know by review, okie? Gratzi!

**SeekerTLK:** Thanks for the tips hun. I'm sorry if the reaction from Moody was poorly put, but I've never been in law enforcement, and have never seen anything quite so gruesome. My explanation for Dumbledore is that even though he has done a piss poor job of protecting Harry thus far, he is of the belief that he is doing better for him now…if that makes any sense. Thanks for your thoughts and reviews!

**Eblis:** O.o I will do my very best to use the word "flange" somewhere in my story…er…at least I'll try. Thanks for the rather amusing review.

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage:** I am sorry but I don't know of a story in which both Harry and Ginny are dark and in a relationship. However, as soon as I am somewhat finished with the story at hand, I will endeavor to write one for you. Sound good? Oh…by the way…I might be _-encouraged- _lets say to get that story in writing more quickly if you happen to hit the review button once I put out new chapters…. Thanks for the review!

I also wish to thank **ll4ever, ****Gyr**, and **Eblis** for writing the longest reviews. 30 House points to all of you! I also need to thank the other countless number of reviewers who took the time to read my story. 5 House points to all of you guys too!

Erm….I don't think that I put a disclaimer in all of my other chapters….so this one is for the entire story…okie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to the ever intelligent and creative J.K. Rowling. Do not sue me, I mean no harm.

OoOoO

The ever dark and dank Grimmauld Place was alive and buzzing with activity, much to the unawares of the muggles that dwelt nearby. There was nothing but the chaotic torrent of emotion and adrenaline coursing through the house like flood water. People bumped into each other, knocked things over in their haste, and ransacked every cabinet in the house hold trying to find just, "one more pain relieving potion!" or "but he needs another dreamless sleep!"

Yet, as all of these slightly crazed witches and wizards ran too and fro in their weird marathon, Harry Potter lay on the velvet couch, looking utterly confused.

What in the bloody hell could have happened to make them all go off like this? Harry wondered to himself as the whole lot of them finally rushed back into the living room.

"Mr. Potter!" Madame Pomfrey said, looking more then slightly wild. "Does anything hurt? Are you dizzy? Nauseas? Are you feeling light-headed? With the amount of blood you lost it wouldn't be surprising." Her sharp eyes narrowed slightly. "And don't you even _think_ about getting up for at least another week! You were in critical condition when you were brought in, and I won't have you gallivanting about!"

All Harry could do was sit in stunned paralysis as the elderly matron forced several vile tasting potions down his throat and check his wounded wrists for any further injury. He thought that he could hear the entire Order of the Phoenix clamoring on in the background, but couldn't be sure since Madame Pomfrey had conjured a makeshift curtain to hide him from view.

Just as Madame Pomfrey was smearing another soothing cream across his scabbed wrists, two new voices were heard.

"Harry? Harry, are you awake? Are you alright?" Came the crazed voice of Remus Lupin, nearly cracking with the intensity of his emotions. "Oh God Harry Please answer me!"

"Remus!" Said Dumbledore, trying in vain to control the manic werewolf. "I must insist that you control yourself! It will do no good for Harry's condition if you are in this half-wild state!"

The reference was not lost on anyone in the room. Since the moment Harry had woken up, his werewolf side had erupted from underneath the man's normally calm surface and was running rampant. Dumbledore's jab did little to subdue the distraught wolf, but it did considerably chill the human half of Remus.

Harry listened to Dumbledore quickly and efficiently cut his father's last living friend down to a quiet and manageable size, and decided that he could take this nonsense no longer.

"Remus?" He said, his voice mare then a little hoarse from his 5 day coma. "Are you still there?"

Harry was positive that he heard at least 5 people hit the floor as Remus bolted past the curtain and to Harry's bedside.

"Oh Harry!" Remus said, his amber eyes wet with unshed tears. "Oh Gods Harry. Don't ever do that to me again. Please God, I don't think I could take it…" He drifted off as a sob was wrenched from his throat. Tears fell from the werewolf's Egyptian gold eyes as he pulled Harry tightly against his chest.

Harry, with some difficulty, wrapped his arms around Remus' neck, doing his best to comfort the obviously distressed werewolf. He felt the man's long fingers card gently through his messy, jet-black locks, and felt extremely protected as he buried his face in the older man's neck.

"I'm sorry Remus." Harry said softly, his voice muffled by the man's shoulders. "I am so sorry, but it had to be done. I couldn't do what was needed otherwise. You need to understand…I need you to understand." Then Harry found, to his great surprise, that he couldn't talk anymore. His throat burned with suppressed tears as he hugged the crying man before him. Then the moment was shattered by several voices. Some outraged, some confused, and some nearing hysterics.

"Remus Lupin!' Madame Pomfrey cried, her face alight with righteous fury. "Unhand my patient at once! He needs potions and sleep, not some over emotional man jostling him about!"

Remus looked ready to protest when Harry pulled back from his welcoming embrace, and looked into the medi-witch's face.

"To be quite honest with you Madame Pomfrey, I think that Remus is doing more good then any of your rather foul tasting potions ever could." Harry said, his emerald green gaze almost penetrating her very soul.

The school nurse shuddered involuntarily, oddly unnerved by the boy's stare. She looked at his drawn, pale face for only a moment longer before recomposing herself.

"Well Mr. Potter, if you insist upon being stubborn then I demand that you take the three potions on the table and insist that you must not get up. If I see you off of this couch before the end of the week I will have your hide." And, with that, the elderly matron banished her conjured curtain and huffily exited the room.

Immediately there was a swelling of Order Members as they all tried to get close to Harry's side. All but Snape and Moody, who stood at the back of the crowd. Moody resisted being caught up in the fray due to his wooden leg, and Snape because he maintained the fact that he did not relish in the possibility of being squashed up against Molly Weasly or worse, one of her spawn. That and the fact that he cared very little for the Potter boy.

Harry was caught up in a deluge of frantic and relieved voices. People called his name from every direction and he no longer knew which way to look any longer. The crowd turned into a giant blur, like a pencil sketch that has been smeared by someone's fingers and then he couldn't tell who was who any longer. Their faces melded into one giant face and their voices came out in a gibbering mass of noise and color. Harry's head swam and he reached out for Remus, when a loud and booming voice suddenly yelled, "SILENCE!"

The quiet that filled the living room could have been cut with a knife it was so thick. Everyone turned to see the imposing figure of Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway, his robes billowing slightly in the short burst of magic he had emitted.

"Thank you." He said, all cheer and smiles once again. "Now, I do not think that yelling and screaming in an unorganized mob would be very conducive for Harry's health, considering that he has only just awoken mere minutes ago." His white beard twitched upward in a small smile as his electric blue eyes landed on Harry. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

What an ironic question. Harry thought to himself, as he prepared to answer Dumbledore's inquiry. He probably thinks that I have just woken up from a failed suicide attempt, how the hell does he think I would feel?

"I have been better sir." Harry said, his voice still hoarse. "Though, a glass of water would be lovely."

It took a matter of seconds for a glass of water to materialize in front of Harry's face, ice cubes chinking against the glass in a merry way. Harry nodded his thanks as he downed the ice cold water, the burning in his throat being subdued considerably.

"Now, if you are all quite finished, I would like to talk to Harry alone." Dumbledore said, his flashing blue eyes clearly stating that it was a command, not a suggestion.

There was an immediate uproar at the old man's words. Remus was on his feet, saying that there was no way in hell that he was leaving Harry alone now, Ron and Hermoine were rambling on about how Harry needed to be updated on homework and the Chudley Cannons record, and Mrs. Weasly was in her usual rant about how Harry needed rest, not the old man badgering him for information.

Harry leaned backward, letting his back rest against the couch's arm as he sipped at the remainder of his ice water. It really was rather amusing watching them go at each other. He thought, trying his best to keep the waves of dizziness from overtaking him. Harry was completely willing to sit back and watch his "friends" and family tear each other apart, until he heard some one cry out, "Harry shouldn't even be left near you werewolf!"

Using every last vestige of strength that he had, Harry cleared his throat and shouted, "SHUT UP THE LOT OF YOU!" Silence was imminent.

Slumping back against the couch's arm Harry said, in a much quieter voice, "Who said that?"

There was no response. The Weasley's were staring at Harry with something close to indignation, but it was Dumbledore's gaze that had Harry worried. It was closed off, and unsure. Something that the boy had never seen in those electric blue eyes.

Anger seeped through his bones, these fools thought that insulting Remus was going to make him feel better? Those morons, if only they knew…

"I asked you all a question." Harry said, letting his fury seep through into his words. "Who just insulted Remus?"

As the living room's occupants stared in disbelief at the pale and injured boy, Severus Snape watched the scene in slight bemusement. It seemed as though Potter was finally starting to tap into that power of intimidation that he knew the boy had inherited from his mother. Snape smiled wryly. Lily Evans was the only person who could put the fear of God into him, and he had seen the Potter boy use that very same technique on several occasions. The boy's fifth year being a rather pertinent example.

The aged Potions Master could tell that the boy was changed somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was almost as though the boys magical signature had altered. Yes that was it, Snape could tell, the magic from his core was flowing differently then it normally did. The man's face took on the look of some one trying to figure out a particularly difficult riddle. He would get to the bottom of this, by the name of Merlin he would…

Snape watched as the Order members shifted around nervously under the pale sickly looking boy's gaze. He himself knew that it had been Molly Weasley who had called Lupin a werewolf, but thought that he would let the boy figure it out for himself. Snape wanted to see just how much of Lily the boy had in him.

Harry's gaze shifted around the room, flitting from one persons face to another, trying to find the guilty party. Finally his emerald green gaze landed on Mrs. Weasly, and he knew that he had found who was guilty. Her entire being reeked of guilt as he stared at her, sizing her up before speaking.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, sadness tingeing his angry voice. "Do you honestly think that insulting Remus will make me feel better? What good do you think racist comments will do?"

To her credit Molly Weasly looked incredibly guilty. The way she went about regaining face however, made Harry forget all thoughts of forgiveness. "Harry dear you're ill. Please lay back down and let the adults take care of everything."

Harry stared at her in disbelief. This woman was trying to avoid apologizing to Remus by using his current state as a shield? Harry almost growled with anger as he said, "No Mrs. Weasley, I will not lie down and let the adults take care of everything. I will not allow you to treat me like an incompetent child any longer. Now, I believe that you owe Remus an apology."

Harry's emerald stare glowed with repressed anger, though he never raised his voice. He simply stared at Mrs. Weasley, feeling a rather twisted satisfaction in the way she seemed to squirm under his scrutiny. He heard a muffled, "Sorry Remus," emit from the crowd of red heads and Order members and nodded his satisfaction. Harry opened his mouth to ask Dumbledore a question, when an angry outcry of voices reached Harry's ears.

"Who do you think you are, talking to our mother like that?" Ron said, his face flushed red in his anger.

"Yeah," Said Bill in agreement. "You have no right to order our mother about like that Harry."

The other red headed brothers were nodding their heads in agreement, giving Harry glares that could scorch wood. Harry simply shook his head in disbelief.

"Your mother," Harry said, letting his anger and disdain lace themselves into his words. "insulted Remus. She was being racist and bigoted, and I won't allow her to do that while she is in my home." Harry gave the redheaded boys a glare for emphasis. "Remus and I own this house jointly." He continued, letting the importance of these words sink in. "And while he may be willing to allow people to call him foul names, I will not. If you have a problem with this, then I suggest that you leave."

Severus Snape almost smiled at the display. The entire Weasley clan, with the exception of Ginny, was standing in the middle of the living room, looking at the black haired boy as though he had grown another head. It seemed as though he had been correct in his musings. Harry Potter may look like James Potter's twin, but behind those green eyes he was more like Lily then anyone could possibly fathom.

The boy had even had the intelligence to use his power as the house's partial owner to his advantage, simultaneously reminding everyone in the room that he and the werewolf could kick the lot of them out if they so desired. Snape's lips curved ever so slightly upward into what one could call a grin. Leaning slightly against the wall, Snape sat back and watched the impending show with anticipation.

Harry, seeing that his point had been taken, turned towards Dumbledore. "Professor, I believe that you have some questions for me?"

An amused twinkle reached the old man's eyes as he watched Harry fall into his hands. "Yes actually Harry. Now, if everybody else could give us a few moments?"

Harry suddenly smiled, and none to kindly at that. It were as though he thought the old man was playing directly into his plotting hands. "Professor, I think that you misunderstood me. I will answer your questions, but there are several others who need to hear this as well." Harry's grin grew sharp and daring as he finished his sentence, daring the headmaster to tell him differently.

Dumbledore's grin grew equally as dangerous as he replied. "Harry, I think that it would be best to keep this between ourselves for now. After all, we will be discussing certain things that are not for other people's ears."

If it were possible, Harry's gaze gained a more dangerous glint to it. "Well Professor, we've all seen what happens when we do what you 'think is best', haven't we? After all, Sirius would still be here if you hadn't kept me in the dark." A predatory smile crept onto the pale faced boy's face, making him look more then slightly dangerous.

Dumbledore had no response for Harry's jab. It was true, if he hadn't kept the boy in the dark then he never would have fallen for Voldemort's trap and Sirius would still be alive. A smiled wryly. Perhaps if the animagus were still alive, Harry would be easier to control.

The old man looked at Harry carefully before asking, "Who else do you want to remain with us Harry?"

"Remus, Professor Snape, and Ginny." Harry responded, rather enjoying the look on the aged Headmaster's face.

To say that Albus Dumbledore was surprised, would be a rather large understatement. His eyes widened in shock, but only for the merest moment. After that one second of vulnerability, the elderly man had his smiling game face back on, but his mind was a whirlwind of curiosity.

He could easily tell that something had changed Harry. While the differences weren't large or overly obvious, Dumbledore could feel the difference in the way the boy held himself and how he spoke. The boy who had ranted and raved in his office only months before was no longer present, even though his body was. In front of him sat a calm and collected young man that was playing his mind games with equal sarcasm and force. Hmm…this was certainly a development.

"If I may inquire Harry, why do you wish for Severus and Ms. Weasly to be present?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling a little more forcefully then they had before.

Harry's cynical grin was answer enough for the old man. "Well Professor," Harry began, making sure that his words were making the desired impact. "You see, Professor Snape and I have some things that we need to clear up and I figured that it would be best to do so in front of witnesses. However, I want Ginny because I trust her." The boy's green eyes flashed with an emotion that none of the adults could read. "Besides, I will only tell her later if you refuse her admittance."

Harry could see the old man weighing his chances. An aged hand stroked his long white beard as he stared at Harry for a moment or so. It were as though Dumbledore were trying to read him. Blue eyes examined him, searing straight through his body and autopsying his soul.

Harry could only grin in amusement when the aged headmaster nodded his head slightly and said, "Those are acceptable terms Harry. However, Ms. Weasly is still under age and therefore under the jurisdiction of her parents. They will have to be present in order for her to attend. You understand, my boy?"

"Why, of course Headmaster." The dark haired boy said, a feral grin stretching across his face. "I understand perfectly."

**OoOoO**

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed my chapter, even with the cliffy. As you can plainly see, Harry is quite different then when we last met him in Book 5. Well, I will endeavor to make Harry seem a little more insane in the next chapter when he talks a bit more. Please review!


	6. Friend to Foe and Foe to Friend

****

**A/N:** Hello again my fellow Fanficcy readers! It has been about two months, and is once again time for me to update. I am so sorry that this took so long. Besides, I have recently discovered that I have finally hit the 200 review mark. (Stares in awe) I honestly never thought that I would have nearly that many reviews, considering that this is only the sixth chapter! Now I have recently been told that stories are being removed for long-ish Author's Notes. Since I don't want to lose my wonderful reviews, I shall cease to write them up. They will be short, sweet, and to the point from now on. I promise!

OoOoO

Harry was still grinning as the irritated Order members filed out of the room. Oh what a great feeling this was, being in control. He relished in the memory of Dumbledore's moment of confusion and the realization that he had been backed into a corner. Harry's smile didn't even falter when the door was shut sharply behind the final Order member, leaving only the requested occupants in the room.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said, his eyes suddenly looking a lot less cheerful. "I believe that you owe us all an explanation."

Harry couldn't help it. He chuckled softly to himself. The pure idiocy of that statement alone was enough to assure him that this little "meeting" was going to go exactly as he had planned it.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry said, "Owe you? Please Headmaster, do inform me as to what I could possibly owe you? Unless I am very much mistaken, it was you who hid my destiny from me. It was you who decided that I was far to young to understand. It was you who decided all those years ago to send me to the Dursley's." Harry's eyes took on that rather dangerous glint again, making Ginny scoot back slightly in her seat. "And wasn't it you who decided to ignore a child's pleas for help, so that he would be properly conditioned when he finally attended Hogwarts? So please Headmaster, do enlighten me as to how I owe _you_ anything?"

Dumbledore had the good grace to look properly ashamed of himself. "Harry…I don't think that I will ever be able to atone for what I have done but you must understand-"

Harry cut him off. "I don't have to understand anything, Headmaster. However, this is not what we have gathered for. I understand that you had some questions." Harry was back in command again, his brief relapse into anger quickly dissipating into a calm and tightly controlled mask. "Before that though, I would like to say something first."

Mr. Weasly chose that moment to enter the conversation. "Harry, you really shouldn't talk to the Headmaster like that." The older man's eyes were sharp with disapproval. "He only has your best interests in mind."

The green eyed boy laughed openly at this statement, as though it were the funniest thing he had ever heard. Sadly, it was.

"Oh please Mr. Weasley. If you're still swallowing that tripe, you might want to open your eyes and take a look around." Harry gestured maliciously to his bandaged arms. "Do you honestly think that I would have to do this if Dumbledore had my best interests in mind?"

Mr. Weasley was about to respond when Dumbledore cut in. "That is enough! Harry, what is it that you wanted to say?"

It was odd, Snape thought, that Potter's smile never faltered throughout the entire confrontation. It was almost as though he were enjoying the verbal sparring with Weasley and Dumbledore. But how could that be? Potter was just another teenage ignoramus that couldn't tell the front of his wand from the back. So why would arguing bring such cheer to the boys emerald eyes? Snape decided right there that Potter needed to be very closely observed for a while. There was something amiss going on here…

Then suddenly it hit him. Snape's obsidian black eyes widened almost comically as the realization hit him like a brick wall. Potter had figured it out. He couldn't honestly guess how, but Potter had found out the one secret that would be suicide to admit. The one secret that would ruin the boy's very life and person.

Permanently.

Several different scenario's ran through the Potion Master's head, trying to make sense of the whole situation. There was no way that Potter could have figured out what Lily had done to him. It was impossible. Yet somehow it all made sense, the way the boy's magic felt different, how his personality had changed, how in control he seemed. There was no way that the Potter who had once been the bane of his very existence was sitting before him now. It wasn't even likely.

Realizing the grim reality of their situation, Snape just sat back and waited for Potter's pronouncement. What else could he do?

No matter how much fun it was to drag this entire conversation out, Harry knew that if he didn't get to the point soon, Dumbledore would take those choices away from him. "Now, enough of this." Taking a deep breath, Harry looked the aged potion's master straight in the eye and said, "I want to apologize for looking in your pensive last year."

Remus would have happily sworn on any religious text that he had never seen Severus Snape look so incredibly shocked. It were as though Harry's pronouncement had shaken him to the very core. But, to be painfully honest, he himself felt rather shaken. A Potter apologizing to a Snape? It was unheard of. Surely James must be turning in his grave. Remus smiled to himself as he thought of what his best friends reactions would have been. Sirius would have first checked for a fever and then gone out and promptly killed Snape for poisoning his Godson's mind, James would have most likely fainted, and Lily…well, Lily would be Lily. There was really no other way to describe it. She was an animal all her own. But now was not the time to be pondering his dead friends "would-be" reactions. He had to figure out what in the hell Harry was thinking.

Severus could only stare at the black haired boy before him. His mind was in a fog. This wasn't actually happening, it couldn't be happening. There was no way in hell that Harry-Sodding-Potter was actually _apologizing_ for something. Much less to _him._

"What are you trying to pull Potter?" Snape said, his customary sneer back in place as the mask fell back over his eyes. "Surely this is some elaborate prank. Do tell me, are Weasley and Granger going to jump out with cameras? They'd make a fortune off of pictures of the infamous Severus Snape excepting _your_ apology."

All of the rooms occupants cringed slightly when they saw Harry's eyes harden with anger. Of all the stupid things the potion's professor could have done, he had to go and antagonize Harry especially when he was apologizing. But honestly, even they had to wonder what in the hell was going on. The day Harry Potter apologized to Snape was the day that he took the dark mark. So what was going on?

"You're a little full of yourself Professor." Harry said, his emerald green eyes brimming with disgust. "Believe it or not, not every one of my actions has an ulterior motive. I simply wanted to apologize for looking in your pensieve last year. It was wrong of me." Looking down at his hands he said in a softer voice, "I just want you to know that I am not like James Potter."

"No, perhaps your not." Snape said carefully, making sure that every mask and barrier he had was up and functioning. He didn't know what the catch was here but he would soon enough. "Even though you could pass as your Father's twin, perhaps you are not the recipient of his personality."

Harry had to smile. This was just too easy. "Yes, I could pass as James Potter's twin, couldn't I?"

"That is what I just said, is it not?" Snape sneered at him, looking as though he had gone slightly daft. "You are your Father's carbon copy."

Again, Harry's smile only grew wider. He had to wonder what their reactions would be like. 'Perhaps the Headmaster will be rendered speechless' he mused silently to himself, repressing the urge to chuckle. "No Professor Snape, I am not my Father's twin. However, I could pass as James Potter if I wished to."

"Harry dear, James Potter was your father." Molly Weasley said cautiously, as though afraid of being yelled at again.

"Wrong again Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, a look of triumph on his pallid face. "James Potter was not my father."

"Harry, I must insist that you stop this game." Dumbledore said, looking at him carefully.

"Oh but Professor," Harry said, leaning in closer to the old man, his emerald eyes gleaming predatorily. "I'm not playing any games."

Ginny could only stare at the black haired boy in wonder as he grinned carnally at the aged Headmaster. How much he had changed…it was like he wasn't even Harry anymore. The Harry she knew wouldn't be so disrespectful to the headmaster, even if he was treating him like a child. Her Harry would blush furiously and duck his head, and maybe try to do up his already tied shoe laces. But the Harry that sat before her was calm, cool, and had a tongue as sharp as broken glass. Somehow, the change didn't worry her. Hidden deep in a place where she hid her darkest secrets and dreams, she was excited by this new and mysterious Harry.

"Harry," Ginny said, speaking up for the first time. "What do you mean that James Potter wasn't your dad? I mean you look just like him and everything."

For the first time, Harry smiled a real smile. It wasn't the feral look that made people sit on the edge of their seats in anxiety, or the calculating grin that seemed to curl his lips during verbal battle with the headmaster. This smile was tender and kind, something of a rarity in their presently shadowed world.

"Well I explained most of it in my letter, but I suppose having the missing pieces would help wouldn't it?" The green eyed boy said kindly.

The tension in the room automatically rose to a dangerous level. The adults in the room looked incredibly wary while Ginny just stared at Harry in a confused way.

"Letter? What letter?" The small girl asked, confusion coloring her voice.

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. "What do you mean 'What letter'? I left you and Remus a let-" Suddenly he broke off, the pieces of a mental puzzle suddenly falling into place. "You never got it did you? Or maybe," Now Harry looked downright dangerous, as though he might disembowel the next person to open their mouth. "Or maybe you did."

Moving forward on the couch so that he was closer to Ginny he said, "Just don't move for a minute, I need to check something." Then, placing his hands on either side of her head, Harry shut his eyes and went still as a corpse.

They remained like that for several moments, no one daring to move a muscle. Not even the overly protective Mrs. Weasley, for fear of what Harry might do should she interrupt. She had seen that look in his eyes and had no desire for its intensity to be focused on her.

They the silence was broken. Harry's eyes snapped open and he whirled around to face Arthur Weasley, who was sitting next to his wife looking for all the world an anxious stander by.

"You!" Harry hissed, fire in his eyes such as no one had ever seen before. "How could you? To your own daughter." Harry paused then, looking as though he were physically restraining himself from blowing something up. When the boy looked up again, Mr. Weasly almost wished that he hadn't. There was such a terrible anger in those emerald eyes that it made the older man cringe away from the pure intensity it.

"As much as I would like to yell and blow things up, it is not my memory you tampered with. The right to have a tantrum belongs solely to your daughter." Turning away from Mr. Weasly in disgust, Harry faced Ginny who was looking more confused by the second.

"Harry? What are you going on about?" Ginny said, feeling decidedly left out. It was apparent by the looks on all of the adults faces that they knew something she didn't. "And what were you just doing to me?"

Harry took a deep breath, how the hell was he going to explain this one? 'Well you see Ginny, it turns out that your father and the other Order members have been playing around with your memory. And by the way, I've developed new powers that let me see into other peoples heads! Cool huh?'

Gathering his resolve, Harry said in his most convincing tones, "Ginny, your father wiped your mind."

The silence in the room was deafening. No one, not even Dumbledore dared to move. Harry watched Ginny, something akin to pity in his eyes. He really did feel bad for her, it wasn't every day that your father messed around with your memory. If you couldn't trust your family, who could you trust?

"What?" It was the only word that Ginny could summon at that point. "My father…my mind…Harry I haven't been mind wiped least of all by my father." Ginny was starting to get irritated now, how dare he accuse her father of something like that?

Seeing the anger and irritation growing in Ginny's eyes, Harry quickly cut her off before she could build up a steam. "Ginny, just answer something for me okay? Have you been experiencing any memory loss, or maybe just moments when you couldn't remember specific events?" Harry could see that she was fighting an internal battle with herself. He softened his voice and said, "Please Ginny, think hard. This is very important."

Ginny didn't want to answer him, she really didn't. Confessing that there was a rather suspicious gap in her memory would almost be like admitting that her father had mind wiped her. But how could he do that? He was her father, and fathers didn't 'obliviate' their children.

"Yes," Ginny admitted softly. "I can't remember what happened after I fell down the stairs and hit my head. But that's normal, isn't it?" She asked, begging Harry to give her a reason to believe that her father would never do such a thing.

Harry looked at the normally fiery red head sadly. He didn't want to cause her any more pain, but he couldn't just let this kind of thing lie. Something needed to be done and if no one else would do anything, then he would have to.

"Let me remove the block Ginny." Harry said gently. "Do you trust me?"

Ginny nodded instantly. Harry was one of the only people that she seemed to trust anymore.

Harry smiled kindly and said, "Alright then, I need you to relax for me. I am going to enter your mind and remove the block from your memory. Once I do, everything should be fine again." Harry paused for a moment, looking imploringly at the red haired girl in front of him. "I need you to promise me that you won't try and fight my mind off, because I will essentially be putting my mind into yours. If you try to keep me out it may result with anything from a migraine to memory loss."

The green eyed boy saw Ginny take a deep breath, as though steeling herself for a great battle and said in a mere whisper, "Alright Harry."

"Now wait just a minute here!" Mr. Weasly said, his normally kind blue eye alive with indignant anger. "Just what are you going to do Harry? I don't think that I want you playing around in my daughters head!"

Harry snorted with laughter, "How ironic, you're getting all high and mighty because I am going to remove a memory block that you put on her." The dark haired boy sneered in disgust at the older man. "Sit down Mr. Weasley, you have no say in this matter."

Harry could see that the older man was silently fuming at the clear dismissal in his voice, but didn't say another word. Dumbledore had yet to say anything, and Harry honestly couldn't wait for the sparks to start flying.

"Now Ginny," Harry began, turning his attentions back towards the red haired girl. "Just relax alright? I promise, this won't hurt if you don't resist me."

Stretching his hands towards her, Harry let his fingertips rest gently on Ginny's temples and closed his eyes. Focusing the power from his core into his fingertips, he let the magic flow through the pressure point and into Ginny's skull.

A deep, pulsing power gripped him as he entered Ginny's mind, and Harry had to marvel at how different her mind was from his own. His own mind and core was a labyrinthine maze of tunnels that twisted in and out of his sub-conscious, making sure to lose any enemy in its obtuseness. Ginny's mind on the other hand was a wide open plain, completely desolate and barren. It was almost as though she were lost in her own mind.

Harry took a deep, cleansing breath and quickly anchored his magical core to Ginny's. This way he could not accidentally float back into his own mind with a piece of hers still with him. Securing himself tightly, Harry relaxed himself so that he could call forth Ginny's magic. The whole process would be worth nil if the magic was to overwhelmed by his presence to even appear.

Slowly yet steadily Harry felt her magic seeping through the grassy floor, and filling the wide plain itself. The green eyed boy grabbed hold of Ginny's magic the moment that there was enough to take hold of, and did a quick scan over the mass of power.

The mental fingers of Harry's mind probed and glided over the pulsing light until he encountered something that should definitely not be there. There, like a scorch mark on Ginny's deep purple aura, was the memory block. It glowed a sickening black color, rather like an ink spill on a piece of clean parchment and Harry was frankly disgusted by it. Summoning up a small portion of his magic, he sent it jolting down his arms and let it sink deeply into the black memory block.

Harry snorted in disgust as the block dissipated. Destroying the thing had hardly taken any energy at all! Shaking his head, Harry slowly let go of Ginny's magic, and let his anchor go. He could feel his own body trying to pull him back to the physical world, and Harry gave himself over to his body's impulses. Suddenly with a sharp slap from his senses, he was back in his own head. The emerald eyed boy took a deep breath before opening his eyes, feeling entirely calm.

Ginny on the other hand was not faring entirely as well. She was awake and conscious, but her skin was abnormally pale and her freckles stood out vibrantly against her face. Harry watched as the red haired girl slowly turned her head this way and that, trying to gain her bearing again, and then as her eyes landed on her Father. Ginny started to shake slightly, her mouth opening and closing in either disbelief or physical shock, Harry couldn't tell. But then all of a sudden, Ginny's body caught up with her mind and her head snapped over to her father.

"What did you do?" Ginny hissed, her eyes practically sparking with a furious anger.

"Ginny dear," Her father began, apparently trying to feign innocence. "I don't know what-"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Ginevra Weasley, don't you dare talk to your father like that!" Mrs. Weasley said, finally deciding to enter the conversation.

Ginny's raging eyes suddenly turned to her mother, sensing another target. "Were you in on it too Mum? Hmm? Did you condone what Dad did to me?" The fiery girl spun around, glaring at each member in the room. "How many of you were there when he mind wiped me? How many of you let him do it?" Ginny was screaming by this point, her face an angry red mask. "Why didn't you fucking tell me!"

This was apparently the last straw for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ginevra Weasley! You will not use language like that, and certainly not in reference to us!" Mrs. Weasly roared at her daughter, the same fiery glint in her eyes.

"And why the hell not! You lied to me! You can't bloody well tell me what I can and can not do any more!"

"I do concur with Ms. Weasley in this particular case." Said the resident Potions Master in his cool voice, effectively cutting through the rising tension. Pinning the Weasley parents with one of his patented glares he continued, "While I do not appreciate the screaming match that has occurred, you honestly can't expect to mind wipe your child, and then expect her to listen to you again."

"And what say do you have in it!" Mr. Weasley shouted, rising from the couch and stalking towards Snape. "You have no children, so how could you know? Go and mind your own business Death Eater!"

There was a split second of silence before the ex - Death Eater drew himself up to his full height of 6 foot 3 inches and stalked towards Arthur Weasley who was looking as though he might regret his earlier words.

"Do you care to repeat that Weasley?" Snape said, drawing his wand in the process.

"You will both sit down this instant!" The headmaster roared, apparently tired of this game. "Harry, you will stop playing with us and explain what is going on."

Harry smiled again, the same smile that always put Ginny on edge. "Well Headmaster, you already know what I just did to Ginny seeing as I explained it in my letter." His eyes flashed slightly at these words, as though to emphasize just how deeply he resented Ginny's mind being wiped. "Though, I suppose that is not what you are enquiring to."

"No Harry, " Dumbledore said, his own electric blue eyes glittering dangerously. "I want to know why you wanted all of us in here, and why you are causing such havoc."

The green eyed boy looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and said, "Well, I have discovered something that I don't think was meant to be discovered." Harry paused slightly to let the dramatic effect sink in before continuing. "I have found out that I am not actually the son of James Potter."

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus said, speaking up for the first time. "You are James' very image."

Harry gave the werewolf a slightly indulgent smile before saying, "Yes Remus, I am. But, you know as well as I do that my mum was an ace at charms. She would be able to put a two part glamour on me as an infant to cover my real appearance and alter my magic. This way I would appear to be the son of James Potter." The boy's smile widened slightly as he continued. "You see, I discovered the blocks on my magic during the summer Holidays and decided to remove them. I was most surprised at what I found."

"What did you find Harry?" Dumbledore said, his electric blue eyes widening slightly with their intensity.

"I found out that James Potter is not my biological Father, but some one who was very close to him."

"Who Harry?" Remus said, looking and sounding more then slightly exasperated.

Harry was about to answer when Severus Snape cut in and said, "You, Lupin."

**OoOoO**

A/N: Oh my God. I am soooooooooooo very sorry that this chapter took so long. I swear to whatever deity is listening that I will never take this long with updating again. (puts hand over heart) I promise! Please Update! They make me Happy!


End file.
